


Love Bites

by Directioner1988



Category: Bon Jovi, Def Leppard, The Police (Band)
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directioner1988/pseuds/Directioner1988
Summary: Joe begs and pleads Sav to forgive him





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempting a Def Leppard, Bon Jovi and The Police story, so I hope you'll enjoy it.  
> The title of the story is taken from the song Love Bites by Def Leppard  
> This is 100% fiction, none of it happened or is real  
> I know Saturday Superstore finished in the early to mid 80's but it's the only show I know that aired on BBC

**Love Bites**

**It was one of those things Joe promised he would never do to any of his boyfriends again... That was cheat, so when he broke that promise by sleeping with Viv behind his back, he knew he had to tell Rick as soon as possible hopefully without Rick catching on to his strange behaviour. Situations turned out for the worse when Vivian showed up at Joe's Sheffield home unexpected, Joe knew the news wasn't gonna be good so prepared himself for what Viv had to say whatever it was. To stop the lead vocalist from going completely out of his mind, Vivian came straight out with the news that he was pregnant with his baby. Just looking at him in utter shock Joe knew he had to tell Rick that not did only shag another bloke behind his back but he also got that bloke pregnant, he just hoped Rick wouldn't go and punch the shit out of Vivian WHEN he did tell him.**

**That afternoon an already anxious Joe Elliot was on edge after letting the reality of his latest total fuck up sink in, upon hearing the front door open Joe bolted for the bathroom and locked the door not wanting Sav to see him cry**

**'What the fuck have I done?' he mumbles as he slides down the bathroom door with tears descending down his face like the Victoria Falls**

**Deciding he couldn't hide forever, he slowly ascended to his feet and unlocked the bathroom door and opened it only for Rick to race over and hug him, looking in his eyes Rick knew Joe was hiding something**

**'Joseph, what's going on?' he asked worried**

**'Sav, sit down I need to tell you something, I don't think you are not gonna like' Joe replied ignoring the question he was just asked**

**'Joseph, just please tell me' Rick pleads seeing the sadness in his boyfriend's eyes**

**'I cheated on you' Joe admitted not registering what he just said**

**'You fucking did what?' Rick yelled promptly smacking Joe around the face**

**'I didn't mean to cheat' Joe responded rubbing his sore cheek**

**'But you did anyway. Why Joseph?' Rick questioned leaving Joe speechless**

**'Damn it Joe, will you just fucking answer me. Why did you cheat on me?'**

**Trying to rack his brains to think of something, Joe finally said 'Because I was bored' causing Sav to cringe at hearing possibly one of the lamest and stupidest excuses he has ever heard**

**Getting worked up at his boyfriend's admission Sav finally spoke up to say 'Joseph Thomas Elliot, you don't go round cheating on your boyfriend because you were bored' making Joe cringe at hearing his full name being mentioned**

**Without thinking Joe blurted out 'Well if you showed me enough love then I wouldn't of fucked Vivian behind your back and got him pregnant' not realising that he not only dropped the guitarist's name into the conversation but also admitted that he got Viv pregnant**

**'YOU WHAT?' Rick by now was so worked up that he punched Joe hard and walked off in tears**

**Once he felt calm enough, Rick climbed into his Jeep Cherokee and headed straight for Viv's house not far from Sheffield City Centre to confront the younger lad about what he did**

**Once he was parked up Sav got out of his Jeep, leant against the bonnet and shouted 'Vivian Patrick Campbell, either you get your fucking arse out here or I will fucking personally come in there and gladly kick it out for you'**

**Knowing Sav would carry out his threat, Vivian headed outside to be welcomed by a slap around the face courtesy of Sav**

**'You fucking arrogant bastard, you just fucking couldn't keep it in your fucking trousers could you? So you had to go and shag the first person you came across which happened to be my boyfriend, well I hope your fucking happy with the cheating twat, you two do seriously deserve each other, you fucking cheating bitch' Sav spat climbing back into his Jeep Cherokee and booking himself into a hotel before arriving back at the place, he once called home to pack up some belongings to take with him to the hotel where he was staying**

**After arriving at the hotel, Sav got straight on his phone and deleted every memory he ever had with Joe including his number, feeling anger boil up inside he headed to the mini bar and poured himself a Martini and whiskey mixed into one concoction, drinking it in one go to numb the pain he's just experienced, when his phone rang, picking it up he was relieved to hear Rick Allen's voice saying hi, he said hi back and rambled on at what a cheating fucker his ex-boyfriend was. Rick just sat in his hallway and listened to everything Sav had to say and that included every name Sav called Vivian and Joe under the sun, by then Sav had broken down in tears again making Rick Allen's heart break.**

**Within the two hours of the phone call he had made, Rick Allen found himself sitting on the opposite bed to Sav reliving the moment Joe had cheated on him with Steve Clark and then finding out about it through eavesdropping in on Joe's conversation. The second Joe had finished on the phone, Rick went spare and started attacking Joe when Phil saw what was happened, he grabbed Rick by the waist and dragged him away to calm down allowing Joe time to clean himself up. Phil then told Rick that beating the fucking shit out of somebody wasn't the way to deal with problems and suggested they go out for a drink, so Rick could drown his sorrows. They headed to The White Rose pub for a drink and that's when he bumped into Stewart Copeland from The Police and they've been inseparable since.**

**'How did Joe take the break up?' Sav asked**

**'Not well at first, but it did make him realise that he lost someone who truly loved him' Rick replied**

**'I'm not taking him back Rick, he fucked Viv and is set to become a dad' Sav viciously replied**

**'Shit, wow' Rick exclaimed hearing his phone ring, upon noticing it was Joe, he declined the call and carried on talking to Sav about his relationship with Stewart**

**====**

**A month had passed since Sav split up with Joe and although he was waiting for the one right for him, he knew he was much better on his own then with a bloke who spent more time shagging his way around the band than Rick Allen did swearing at the TV over the football and he was certain that it wouldn't be long before Joe cheated on Viv.**

**As for Joe himself, he started to think of ways he could win back Sav's heart and trust when his doorbell rang, open the door he saw Vivian standing there** **wrapped up in a coat, to protect his small bump from the frost and cold air prompting Joe to ask 'Vivian, are you fucking crazy?** **'**

**'No, I'm not crazy thank you, you cheeky sod, I just came over to see if you were OK, I heard from Phil you and Sav had split up' Viv defended wiping his shoes on the hay woven doormat and then closing the door**

**'Yeah he's erased me out of his life, well his private life any way but I do have to say it's like** **splitting up with Rick Allen all over again' Joe sighed taking a seat on his tanned leather settee**

 **Looking a tad confused Vivian catechized 'Rick Allen? As in Thunder God Rick Allen?' earning a nod off Joe as he went on to explain 'He wasted no time in pouncing** **on me and started punching and hitting me, Phil in the end had to drag him off me, so I could go and clean myself up. When I asked Phil why Rick attacked me, he told me that he overheard my conversation with Steve, I was shocked but didn't know he had eavesdropped, but I'll tell you** **what though, Rick's got a fuck load of strength in him, more than I highly anticipated'**

**'Look what he's been through though' Vivian pointed out**

**'That's true' Joe agreed 'Oh, hey V** **iv, have you got any ideas on how I can win Sav's heart back?' Joe asked not quite expecting what Vivian was gonna say next** **'Not after what happened, I haven't'**

**'That's OK' Joe sighed**

**The next day, an exhausted Joe turned up at the BBC Television to film for Saturday Superstore, when he bumped into an even worse for wear Vivian Campbell who looked as if he had just returned from the bathroom**

**'Viv, you OK?' Joe asked as Vivian covered his mouth and made a beeline to the bathroom**

**'What's with him?' Phil asked making Joe jump**

**'He's pregnant' Joe responded heading towards Def Leppard's dressing room**

**'How?' Phil questioned**

**'HE cheated on me with Vivian' Sav responded putting the emphasis of the word HE**

**'For god sake Joseph, don't you remember what happened with Rick Allen and all the bollocks you put him through' Phil threw his hands up in disbelief**

**'I do thank you' Joe replied as Vivian entered the dressing room**

**Totally blanking Vivian and Joe, Sav and Rick Allen headed down to the studio where Saturday Superstore was being filmed where they were shortly joined by Sav, Viv and Joe who opted to sit behind their band mates and not speak unless spoken to, two hours after filming was complete, the band headed to Birmingham for a radio interview on BRMB before heading their separate ways but not before Joe started pleading Sav to take him back, after Sav said no Joe decided that he would not give up until he had Sav back in his arms no matter how long it took**

**====**

**Two weeks after he started pleading and begging Sav to take him back, Joe felt he was getting no where so invited the band's bassist out for a drink when the band had a day off**

**'Joseph, just accept it's over between us' Sav exclaimed**

**Not giving up Joe got on his knees and begged him 'Please Sav, let me have another chance?'**

**'No, no, no, no, no and no' Sav sighed shaking his head**

**'I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't of done it but I love you and will always do' Joe explained sweeping his long blonde locks out of his face**

**'I said no, so just quit' Sav replied walking away**

**'Richard, please' Joe begged grabbing Sav by his hand and swinging him around so he was face to face with him**

**'I said no Joseph' Sav yanked his hand out of Joe's hand and slapped him around the face before storming off and yelling 'Go back to the prat and be the daddy he's wants you to be'**

**Feeling he had no other option Joe just gave up and headed back inside and rang Vivian to tell him what's just happened, getting no answer from the guitarist Joe headed to nearest pub to drink his sorrows away.**


End file.
